


Always You.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Jealous [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Counter Sex, Dirty Talk, Gallavich, Jealous Mickey, M/M, Protective Ian, Rimming, Shameless, Top Ian, blowjob, dirty talking, ian finds jealous mickey hot, mickey finds protective ian hot, sex on the kitchen counter, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: There is no plot to this really. Just jealous and protective Ian and Mickey.Then sex in the kitchen. lol. ;)





	Always You.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic

Mickey's fingers were curling around his beer can as he watched the bartender not so subtly flirt with his boyfriend.  
He was trying to calm down on his temper, but when some overweight, hairy, ugly ass bastard was eye fucking his husband it was hard not to go crazy. Especially since Mickey was sitting at the bar right beside Ian.

"So you single?" The bartender asked, sliding Ian his beer.

"No." Mickey responded for him, "He's not single so go on about your business." 

Ian grinned. He knew Mickey was jealous, but he also knew that Mickey knew that Ian had no interest in the man. He was beyond happy with Mickey

"What does this faggot speak for you then huh?"

Ian's entire face turned a different color, "What'd you just call him?"

"A faggot." The bartender replied, "It's what he is." 

Ian had his tongue sitting on the inside of his cheek. Mickey knew that meant he was debating.  
Ian lost his temper easy especially when it came to someone saying something about Mickey. 

"If he's a faggot what am I then huh? I like to give it to him good and hard you know? I suck his dick and I fucking love it. Does that make me a faggot too then?" Ian asked, voice full of venom.

The man was about to say something but Ian was across the bar in seconds. Mickey didn't have time to pull him back. People were now yelling and screaming in excitement as Ian began punching the man in the face.

Mickey had to jump behind the bar and grab Ian's arm. His touch instantly calmed the red head down.  
"We have to get out of here Ian before security comes." Mickey whispered.

Ian turned to look at the love of his life before kicking the guy one more time. The two men then took off through the crowd to the back exit. Not as if anyone would actually come looking for them.

They didn't speak a word until they got home.

"Let me see your knuckles." Mickey instructed.

Ian sighed and handed Mickey his hand. Mickey gently stroked the bruised knuckles and leaned down and kissed them. Ian smiled at him.

"You're such a softie."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Ian what did we talk about with your temper?"

"I remember talking to you about your temper." Ian said, walking behind Mickey as he tugged him to the sink.

"We both have issues with our temper." Mickey spoke, running cold water over Ian's hand.

"You know I fucking hate when people talk about you Mick." Ian whispered.

Mickey cut the water off and dried off his hand before turning to face the other boy, "I know you do Ian just as much as I hate when fat fucks or any other kind of man flirts with you." 

Ian leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, "It's you and me Mick forever. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not going anywhere either." Mickey replied.

"So maybe our tempers don't really matter." Ian joked, "We can just be that married couple that beats up people."

Mickey rolled his eyes but smiled, "As long as I'm with you. But fuck, that gorilla looked at you as if he wanted to eat you up. I mean I don't blame him because you're gorgeous, but still, fucking dick." 

"You're fucking hot when you're jealous."

"You're fucking hot when you're angry fire crotch."

Ian pulled Mickey into him, "I could eat you up you know?"

He reached around and cupped Mickeys ass and squeezed it causing the other boy to groan. Mickey loved having his ass messed with.

"Fucking delicious."

"Shit." Mickey whispered, placing his forehead against Ian's chest.

Ian brought a hand up and brought it to the top of Mickeys pants and slid it into his boxers. He cupped Mickeys ass cheek and enjoyed the way the other boy was whimpering into his chest already.

Ian brought a finger over and slid it between Mickeys ass and pressed it against Mickeys entrance. 

Mickey gasped and clung onto Ian's shirt, "Shit Ian. Bedroom now."

Ian pulled out his hand and pushed Mickey up against the sink, "Nope. We're going to stay right here. I'm going to fuck you on this counter."

"Son of a bitch." Mickey gasped.

"Get your clothes off." Ian ordered.

Neither boy wasted any time stripping themselves of their clothes and kicking them across the kitchen floor. 

"Turn around and spread your legs but keep your hips pushed back" 

Mickey did as he said and grabbed on to the edge of the counter. He took a shaky breath as he felt Ian's hands cupping his ass again.

"Such a beautiful ass and it's all mine."

"All yours."

Ian grinned and slid down to his knees coming eye level with Mickey's ass.  
"I'm going to eat you up." Ian said, spreading Mickey open.

He wasted no time in running his tongue in between Mickey's ass. Mickey let out a deep moan. Rimming was his second favorite thing. Fuck he loved feeling Ians' tongue in him.  
Ian hummed as he pushed his tongue in and out of the other boy. He spit at the top of Mickeys ass and drug it down with his tongue before pushing it inside the other boy to loosen him up.

He reached around and grabbed Mickey's hardening dick. Mickey let out a yelp and instantly thrusted into his fist.

"Don't move Mick." Ian whispered, "Going to eat you out a few more minutes okay?"

Mickey nodded, "Okay."

He was already breathless and Ian fucking loved it.  
Ian ran his tongue in circles around Mickey's entrance before pushing it slowly back in causing Mickey to arch his back and let out a moan.

Mickeys knuckles were turning white from gripping the counter edge so tight.  
"Jesus Ian." Mickey moaned, pushing his ass back on Ian's face.

Ian's hands moved to the back of Mickeys thighs and ran up to the bottom of his ass. He groped it as he continued to fuck the other boy into a moaning mess.

"Ian!" Mickey cried.

Ian was hard and ready to explode with each moan that escaped Mickeys mouth. He pulled off and quickly spun Mickey around so fast and took his dick into his mouth.

Mickey let out a loud "FUCK" and tangled his hands into Ian's hair as the red head moved unbelievably fast on his dick.

"Shit." Mickey whispered, thrusting his hips gently.

Ian pulled off with a pop, "Suck me a bit yeah?"

Mickey nodded and instantly sunk to his knees to capture Ian's mouth in a messy tongue kiss. The boys groaned at the contact.

Ian stood up and Mickey shoved him up against the kitchen island and took him into his mouth. Write that as number three of Mickey's favorite things. 

He pulled off and licked across the top of Ian's dick a few times before going back down. He could feel the red head throbbing in his mouth and it only spurred Mickey on. He continued to bob his head and flick his wrist around the bottom of Ian's dick. 

"Son of a bitch, such a pretty mouth." Ian whispered, running a hand through Mickey's hair, "Fucking love you." 

Mickeys eyes fluttered at the compliment and he looked up at the other boy.

The sight almost had Ian cumming right then.

"Pull off." Ian spoke, "Don't want to cum until I'm inside you."

Mickey did as he said and slid up Ian's body so he could pull Ian's head down into a kiss. The kiss was passionate. Each boy was fighting for dominance. 

Ian pushed Mickey back up against the counter and lifted him up by his ass. He placed Mickey on top of the counter so his ass was hanging off the edge.  
Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian to keep the other boy close as they continued to kiss.

"Going to fuck you right here." Ian whispered, moving down to Mickeys neck. He ran his tongue across his skin and bit down before sucking on it.

Mickey groaned and tugged at Ian's hair, "Get on me then fire crotch."

Ian pulled back and grinned at him, "Okay asshole I will." 

He quickly pecked Mickey before grabbing his dick and lining it up at Mickeys ass.

Mickey bit his lip as the tip of Ian's dick began pressing inside of him.

"Shit." Mickey hissed, closing his eyes and throwing his head back

His hands were gripping onto Ian's shoulders.

"Always feel so fucking good." Ian moaned, tucking his face into Mickey's neck.

"Go faster." Mickey begged, "Fucking need you."

So Ian gave him what he wanted.

He began fucking into the other boy so hard that things on the shelf behind them began falling off. 

"Ungh fuck!" Ian moaned, licking a strip up Mickeys neck, "So fucking tight around me. Such a fucking perfect ass."

With each thrust into him, Mickey felt himself being split apart. But he fucking loved it. Ian always knew how to fuck him in the right spot. He knew the speed, knew the angle. Ian was fucking perfect.

"Son of a bitch!" Ian cried as Mickey clenched around him.

The two boys locked eyes. Both were already covered in sweat and their hair was sticking to their foreheads. 

Ian brought a hand up from the counter as the other laid palm down to help himself fuck into the boy. He placed his fingers across Mickeys throat as he continued to fuck right against Mickey's prostate.

"Feel so good Ian." Mickey moaned, "Always fuck me so good." 

"I'm not-shit." Ian moaned, slamming his hand back against the counter. 

He pressed his dick up against Mickeys prostate as his orgasm hit him out of the blue. He bit down on Mickey's shoulder as he came, his thrusts losing their pattern.

"Fuck!" Mickey moaned. He always loved the feeling of Ian filling him up.

"Shit.Shit.Shit.Shit." Ian whispered, slowly pulling out, "Fuck you still need to cum." 

Mickey couldn't say a word before Ian's mouth was back on his dick.

Mickey tangled a hand in Ian's hair as the red head worked at a fast pace to get his husband to cum.

"Mhm that fucking mouth shit!" Mickey cried, arching his back

"Want me to swallow?" Ian asked in a hoarse voice.

"Only if you want." Mickey replied, eyes still closed.

"Fuck my mouth." Ian said, going right back down on Mickeys dick.

So Mickey began thrusting his hips as much as he could. The tip of his dick hit the back of Ian's throat over and over again. It didn't take long for his orgasm to find him.  
He came with a cry of Ian's name and shot off inside Ian's mouth. But Ian swallowed him and licked his dick clean.

"Fuck." Mickey whispered.

Ian pulled off and licked his lips while grinning at the boy, "That was fun."

"Get up here and kiss me asshole."

Ian happily did as he asked. 

"Fucking love you Ian." 

"Fucking love you more Mickey." 

"How about a shower and then we order pizza?" Mickey asked.

"Sounds good to me." Ian agreed, "But shouldn't we clean up the mess we made."

"Nope. You're going to fuck me here again tonight before we go to bed."

Ian laughed, "Fine with me sweet cheeks."

The two boys made their way to the shower where they did the opposite of shower. They sucked each other off again. Ian ate Mickey out until the other boy cried and came all over the shower wall.

They eventually did pass out in their bed leaving a mess in the kitchen.


End file.
